Can you let go of the past?
by javeryfan
Summary: POST EP 2.18 Javery story. Missing scenes / A different look at the connection of Avery and Juliet. All rights reserved to the creators of the series, I only ask a number of characters. Comments and reviews will be welcomed. P.S I do not speak English as a native language, and I'm still trying to figure out how this site works. So if I have typing mistakes it is because of it. I


_"I wasn't being totally honest when I said the song wasn't about you and Scarlet._  
 _Tell me something I don't know._  
 _Okay._  
 _I'm terrified._  
 _Of us._  
 _Of you._  
 _Hey. Baby, listen._  
 _In order for this to work, you gotta let go of this jealousy thing once and for all and trust me._  
 _I do._  
 _I do trust you, which scares me even more._  
 _You have my heart._  
 _You're capable of destroying_ me"

* * *

On their way back to the hotel, Avery's mind was distracted by his girlfriend's words. girlfriend is a wrong word, he thought. A word that does not come close, a word that fails to describe her great influence on his life.

Juliette was much more than that. He didn't know how to describe her- she was much than his former boss, much more than an artist that he produced her song. She was much more than a co-writer because those days that they dedicate to writing their hits were the best days in his life, combing the most favorite things in the world- music and her. o.k, three things- he loves music, her, and writing music with her. He preferred it more than performing with her on age because although that Juliette was incredibly talented, although that her performance was intoxicated, he preferred to be with her alone. To be sure that when she was laughing, it was because of his joke, to be sure that when she smiles, she smiles to him, to be able to smell her sweat smell that hides behind her perfume (the one that she designed by herself, like every A-list celeb in Hollywood).

He never thought that he will able to find women that had it all- to be beautiful as an angel, with her long blonde hair, so smooth and silky, almost as if it was tailored from gold fabric. Her eyes were a washed out green like she's cried too many times and the color ran. She was short and he admired every inch of her body, she was his goddess, and he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. He recalled that every time when he saw her naked. She absolutely wasn't a shy girl, and that was a huge difference between her and his ex because Juliette was more naked around him than she was dress. Since he saw her huge closet he knew that there she had tons of clothes, but she loved to tease him, and he loved her for that. **Not just because of that.**

He loved her fiercely, and she was it for him- a woman so smart and brave, a woman so generous and carrying, a woman so talented and dictate to her dream. She was his best friend and he loved her fiercely, and she was it for him. He was totally and completely in love with her, and she was completely insecure and terrified of their romance. He never missed how her facial exploitations changed in the second that his ex-girlfriend entered the room or how she was tensed up every time that she heard his mom on the phone, wondering about Scarlet's well-being. He thought that she was insane and ridiculous. Scarlett and Avery broke up due to his feelings for Juliette, feelings that were so obvious to everyone except his soulmate. Scarlet was a sweet girl and she wasn't bad looking, but after he started dating Juliette he had realized how wrong he was and Scarlet wasn't his tape. They weren't a good match.

He had to do something about it.

"Babe, I'm so exhausted, it has been such a long day…"- Juliette complained to him from the bedroom, cutting him from his thoughts. Avery had to agree with that, the tour was very stressful for her, she hadn't able to sell all of the venues and he knows she was worried about it.

She was still in the shower when he came into the bathroom to brush his teeth a few minutes later. He went into the shower and stood there, feeling how his black socks and the edges of his new jeans absorbing soap and water, her usual lavender soap.  
He inhaled deeply, the site was a turn on for him. The water dripped down her hair softly, And the drops slowly made their way to her body and the perfect abs she had. The water defined her obviously worked out body.

"Avery! You still in your clothes" she yelled at him as she felt him cupping her cheek. "I will send them to dry cleaning later, we deal with that later sweetie. You said that you were tired and stressed so I thought that I will I'll calm you down a bit". She felt his breath on her neck, then the tender brush of his lips. His hands run through her wet hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent.

-"baby, it's your favorite shirt. You will ruin her"…she said through the kiss. -"mmm, you're probably right..god, you are so beautiful", he muttered as he kissed her down on the collarbone where was her most sensitive point. When he reached to her breasts he had to bend so much that he decided to get on his knees.

-"mmm, you're probably right..god, you are so beautiful", he muttered as he kissed her down on the collarbone where was her most sensitive point. When he reached to her breasts he had to bend so much that he decided to get on his knees.  
"Avery are you insane? We both gonna slip and fall!"  
This was the first thing she told him that he really listened and maybe even agreed. He got up and quickly warped a towel around her and swept her off her feet, moving both of them outside of the bathroom.


End file.
